


Late night

by Mayana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Like no plot what so ever, M/M, PWP, Smut, just a bit of porn, write smut in 30 minutes of less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayana/pseuds/Mayana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to walk past Cas's room, but finds he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night

Dean turns off the shower and dries himself off. The bunker is quiet and he assumes everyone has gone to bed.  
Cas had arrived a couple of days ago, human and broken.They had taken him in without question and put him in the room next to Dean. 

He puts on his bathrobe and wanders down the corridor. The door to Cas's room is open and he looks in, just to check on him, he assures himself. Wouldn't want the ex-angel to be cold or something.  
What he sees makes his mouth dry up in seconds. Cas is laying in his bed, covers only covering part of his leg and his crotch. He's beautiful like this Dean thinks.  
His face relaxed, mouth slightly open, his breath even as his chest rises up and down.  
Dean is mesmerised and can't seem to move from the spot where he's standing. He can feel his body reacting to the perfect picture of Cas. His cock begins to fill and he has the need to touch himself, still he can't move away from the door.  
He start slowly stroking himself from the outside of the robe, man, he's never gotten this hard this fast in his life. He lets his gaze roam from Cas's legs, over his thight stomach and up to his face.  
He freezes.  
Cas is starring back at him with his eyes wide open.  
Dean panics, try's to think of what he might say, an explanation to what the hell he's doing.  
But before he can open his mouth to speak Cas removes his cover, he is naked, rock hard and his cock is leaking. Dean licks his lips and looks back at Cas, trying with his eyes to ask if he can come in.  
Cas nods and Dean goes in, closing the door behind him.  
He stands at the end of the bed just starring at Cas for a minute, letting his eyes soak up as much as he can.  
He removes his robe and slowly gets on the bed, moving up until he's straddling Cas's leg. He leans down and starts nibbling at Cas's neck, just feeling, smelling, tasting Cas. He moves further down kissing his skin as he goes, stopping at the nipple, letting his tongue slide over and around it. Cas's breathe hitches and Dean knows he's hit the mark. He goes back up keeping his tongue busy licking every step of the way.  
He makes it back to his neck and Cas turns to face Dean. Their first kiss is slow and searching. They both keep their eyes open, don't seem able to stop looking at each other. 

Dean eventually breaks the kiss and moves down to Cas's neck again, Cas moans and tilts his head to give Dean better access. Deans hips start moving and he leans down and slots their cocks together. They start moving, soon finding a rhythm.  
The cocks slide next to each other in between their stomachs, sweat and precum making it easier.  
They start kissing again, but this time it isn't searching, this time it's hard and desperate and they're using the kisses to say everything they want to say, 'I need you', 'I want you', 'stay'. 

Dean moves and now he's slotted in between Cas's legs and Cas is holding on to Dean, running his hands down his back, grabbing his ass, encouraging Dean to move faster. He grabs his shoulder blades, running his fingers down his back leaving red marks. He grabs his ass again, massaging it and Dean moans. His head is nestled in Cas's neck, nipping, sucking and kissing him. He decides Cas is his favourite flavour and he wants to cherish it for as long as he's allowed.  
He lets his hand move down Cas's side, tracing his ribs and hips. He takes Cas's cock in his hand and starts stroking him. Cas's head falls back in to the pillow, his hands are grabbing at the sheets and he starts to moan louder and louder. Dean grabs Cas's face with his other hand, slotting their lips together stifling the moans.  
They lock eyes and for a minute there is only this, only them. Nothing else in the world matters.

The thrusts are becoming quick and erratic, their mouths swallowing each other's moans, and suddenly the rules fly out the window. They're moving faster and harder the sound of slick skin and deep moans the only thing you can hear. The pace they set is hard and unforgiving and it doesn't take long before Cas's body stiffens and he's coming, Dean following not two seconds later. They move together slowing their pace, catching their breath and letting the orgasm ripple through them.  
Dean leans down and hides his face in Cas's neck. His breath is calming down and he's kissing all the skin he can reach. 

They don't look at each other, they simply slot their body's together and fall asleep.  
Happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
